A Day in the life of the Gundum Wing Pilots
by AnimeRpgKing
Summary: its a day in the gundum wing piolits life


A Day in the life of Gundum Wing  
*****************************************************  
hiero: man its boring.  
  
wofai: tell me about it:  
  
hiero: any of you guys got any ideads of what we can do.  
  
qatra: um. we could go, um, never mind.  
  
duo: we could make peank calls.  
  
trowa: *on the internet on a rpg* im not geting off the internet. i in the middile of a battal. im winning.  
  
wofai:*walking over to unpulg the cord* well prank calls seem fine too me.  
  
quatra: *siting by the comp watching trowa*ill unplug it. at least its somthing to do.  
  
trowa: you woldent beacase your a pansy ass.  
  
quatra: shut up!!!  
  
trowa: oh ya!!  
  
quatra: ya!!  
  
trowa: then do it, pansy ass!!  
  
quatra:fine.*unpluging the cord* there you go shit head!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
trowa:*lunging at qutra*I WAS JUST ABOUT TO WIN, YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
quatra:*right hooking trowa in the face*OH YA. WELL WHO THE ONE LAYING ON THE FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!  
*kicking trowa in the side* YOUR THE FUCKER YOU SHIT HEAD!!!!!!!!  
  
trowa:*somehow geting up* WELL AT LEAST IM NOT A GAY HOMOSEXUAL FAG!!!!!!!*Trowa trying   
to punch qutra in the gut*  
  
quatra:*kicking trowa in the cruch, trowa keling over in pain* THATS THE BEST YOU COULD THINK   
OF!!!!!!!! YOUR THE PANSY ASS!!!!!!!!!! BESIDE GAY, HOMOSEXUAL, AND FAG IS ALL THE SAME   
YOU DUMB ASS THAT HAS SHIT FOR BRAINS!!!!!!!!  
  
trowa: Bitch.  
  
quatra:shut up dumb ass!  
  
hiero: we better not mess with them any more.  
  
dou: no shit sherlock.  
  
wofai: if ask me there both dumb ass fags.  
  
quatra: *lunging at wofai* Shut up dip shit.  
  
wofai:*being tackeld by quatra*im sorry!! it was a joke!!!  
  
quatra:*leting him go* well i dident aprertiat it.  
  
hiero: werent we gana make prank phone calls?  
  
trowa:*in pain* too bad im online.  
  
quatra:* jumbing at trowa* you are a stupied fag!!  
  
trowa:*hiding in the corner of the room* im just kidding.  
  
quatra:*stoping in mid air* you better be!  
  
duo:*picking up the phone* oki got the phone. which line do we use 1 or 2.  
  
Trowa:*geting up* YOU MEAN WE HAVE 2 LINES!!!!!!!!! WHY DIDENT WE JUST USE THE OTHER LINE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
dou: So? i thought it whold be funny not to remind you guys. prety funny dont you think hiero? huh? what are you doing?  
no!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
trowa and quatra:*runing at dou*  
  
10 minuts later.  
  
dou: stop!!  
  
quatra: fine i geuss you learned your lesson.  
  
trowa:*laying down nearly dead* mommy take me to my bed. i dont fell so well.  
  
wofai:*helping trowa to bed* i think im gana go to bed too.  
  
hiero: fine. see ya tommor.   
  
dou: me too  
  
quatra: *after every ones out of the room* well. wofai are we gana make prank calls or not?  
  
hiero: shur. who first.  
  
quatra: um. who about this number*dialing 56-46798-44861789(its long becase there are alot of people)  
  
hiero:you talk.  
  
quatra: no you talk.  
  
hiero: no you talk.  
  
quatra: no you talk.  
  
from the phone: hello?  
  
hiero: fine ill talk. hi.  
  
phone. hi. what whold you like.  
  
hiero: um. um. is Dan there  
  
phone:this is him.  
  
hiero:*stopafyed* um, um, um, um, im, im, IM A PRANK CALLER!! IM SORRY!!  
  
phone: stupied prank caller.  
  
hiero: of ya well fuck you!!!  
  
phone:*hangs up*  
  
hiero: ohmaocarasue(i dont know how to spell it. just in case it means i will destroy you or somthing like that)  
  
quatra: what was that. that sucked. let me try.  
  
hiero:*handing phone to quatra* fine. here.  
  
quatra:*dialing number65-45887-23656924569* i'll do better then you.  
  
phone:hello this is zechs marquze.  
  
quatra:*stunded* um hi.  
  
phone: hi  
  
quatra:im from the company of better living. im wondering if you are interasted in buying a reclinig bed.  
  
phone:well. actully my bed is kind of old. what the hack. i will. how much is it.  
  
quatra. you do do ya. well actully i have to go um if you want to buy one later my number is   
56-46798-44861789(the same number as befor if you dident already notice) and ask for dan. well talk to ya later.  
*both hang up at the same time*  
  
hiero: that was shit.  
  
quatra: better then you..  
  
  
the next morning quatra and hiero:*in pain from laughing and wasted* ouch.   
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
trowa: *walking in* are you guys still up?  
  
quatra: ya* handing trowa a drink* here. drink this.  
  
trowa:*drinking it* this is realy realy good.  
  
hiero: good night. HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
trowa:wha- *fall over faighnting*  
  
quatra: where have some hiero  
  
hiero: k*drinking it. then kelsover*  
  
quatra:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*taping a peace of paper to  
the drink saying drink me. then he drinks some and kelsover too*  
  
  
  
  
well thats it.  
oh ya. i dont own gundum wing in any way except i wroght this story.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
